Closure again
by ClumsyWrighter
Summary: an adventure of Phantom, Evan and the other heroes in the Maple world Pantome gets the feeling thet he has something he has left something undone, what could it be read and find out
1. Prologue

Disclimers: i do not own maple story, i am sadly not thet awsome ^^||

also i have to thank Ryuuhana for bing willing to beta this, you are awsome and i may be more willing to wraigth more of theis story if you help me though it X3

Closer Again  
Prologue  
Last Regrets

Frued looked at the sky thet was finely clearing up after a long rain of the black mage and he sighed. The Mage was horribly injured and he knew he couldn't survive the curse. The others may or may not survive but he was sure they were fine. The pain of the curse froze his body and dulled his vision as Freud tried to calm down with thoughts of his friends.  
Alfrien, his closest companion, was the first that came in mind. Alfrien had been there with him since before the war really broke out. Then there was Mercedes. She had Been with him a little earlier before the Mage awoke from being unconscious. Freud felt bad for worrying her like this, but he was sure she'd be alright.  
'Mercedes was quite headstrong after all,' he thought with a smile.

Next in his group was Aran the Warrior. Admittedly, Freud was a bit embarrassed that he didn't know Aran like he did with his other companions. He wasn't even sure how she would take his death, but she fought well against the Black Mage's minions while they were sealing him in. Freud had a weak nostalgic smile, remembering how Aran did that on her own accord and he will always see her as a loyal companion, no matter what anyone winced a little as he thought about Luminous. Luminous probably wouldn't be too happy about the dragon master dying without him knowing. He and Freud had a kind of rivalry going between them but it was more one-sided, mostly on Luminous' side because Freud thought of all four of the heroes as his friends. He only hoped the seal wouldn't affect him too much, Freud knew it was a dangerous attempt and it could have a major effect on the sealer. Though they wouldn't know the effects would be.  
The last was Phantom. Freud frowned thinking about him. Phantom maybe the only one he was worried about the most. He was the only one that could look after the thief. And without Freud around, Phantom would bury himself in vengeance, thinking he didn't need help from anyone.  
This thought saddened the mage greatly, but he knew that somewhere deep in a forest was an egg that harbored a dragon, waiting for someone to accept the pact.  
He smiled again and closed his eyes, tired from all the thoughts running through his head. His mind drifted into nothingness while he drew his last sigh.

Dreams of Losses

Phantom awoke abruptly from a nightmare, usually he like to think of them as a bad dream since he wasn't a kid anymore. Although he wasn't allowed to be a kid for long in his childhood, so his playful side kinda just spurred out sometimes. However, even phantom had bad dreams once in a while, mostly about Aria, but surprisingly also about the last battle against the black mage.  
He still couldn't believe that after one thousand years, people still wanted the tyrant back and he also wondered if they, the black wings as they are called, was any closer to their goal and how they are planing to take over this time.

Back then he wasn't even involved in the war, before he tried to steal the precious treasure of Ereve, Skaia. But he ended up being taken himself by the beautiful and smart empress, Aria.  
She had ended up stealing his heart but she never ended up returning it. Why you may ask, because Aria's life had ended abruptly trying to end the pointless war with the Black mage. The master thief had thought that it was unlikely that their enemy would just give in to words from the empress, but sadly Aria had not budged from her decision.  
Phantom lifted one of his arms up to his eyes and covered them and sighed, he didn't like thinking about Aria especially when he tried to sleep. He tried to make his mind wander to other things but thinking about the loss of Aria had just made him think about others he had lost, this made him list them of.  
There was many from his childhood but he never got really close with them like he did whit Aria, there was also his mentor. The master thief turn his head to the side, still having his arm resting on it.

'Who else' he thought. 'Oh yeah! Freud.'  
He still didn't know what happened to the mage but if he was dead as Phantom expected, he was probably the closest to a friend he ever had.  
Phantom frowned and turned to stare at the roof again thinking about what Mercedes had said, "There is a possibility he is out there alive. We have to find him so we can fight together once more."  
He huffed at that thought, Mercedes may hide her feeling well but she couldn't fool him. He was usually surprised that Freud never noticed, they was quite close battling together even though he only thought of her as a friend. This surprised Phantom, since he could totally see the archery elf queen as an attractive women, maybe also why he noticed that she was indeed in love with the friend of the onyx dragon.  
She had denied it of course when he had, not entirely without a flirtatious voice, asked if she had a thing for the mage. When he thought back, it was not a surprise that she would deny that he was indeed dead, but even though she was in denial, the master thief couldn't deny himself that he hoped he was alive too.  
'I don't know, maybe there is an inkling of possibility that he is alive.'  
An angsted feeling griped his chest, he didn't want to think about it so he tried to shake this thought out of his head and tried to sleep once more.

i hope you like it so far it wasent easy to explane how i am doing this story mostly because i like being descrite...

also this will probably be a romance... the reason i dont laible it as sucs is bekause i have read a romance fig thet i like which was called footsoldire (pokemon fig... is in my fivorits...) whish wasent labaled as romance but it followd a shipping... (palletshipping to be acept... shipping gary and ash ^^'') but enyways the reason i didnt post this earlier is because i wasent sedisfide whit the first sentens of the beta the beta tester send me... i was torn betwin using it for not beeng rude to her hard work or just go whit what i have writen to make it make more seance for the reader... (it may not be grammericly correct but i hope you understand it eather way ^^'')

i am so sorry for not jusing the first sentense but it did not make locikal seane whit the story i am realy sorry, everything else was ameysing thou... thenk you weary mutch ^^


	2. Chapter 1

last time on Clouser agein ( i am seariusly doing this? oh well if i dont optade in a waill youll atleast get wat you read so long ago if you have just read the last page then i guss you can just skipp this XD) Frued died peachfullly... however thet works O_o and also Phantom had a Nightmare the poor guy :(

Pantom: hey i dont want your pitty it was yust a dream :(

Fairy: oh come on now dont be so gumby XD

pantom: its not my fould its korean nexon who made me like this, do you know how it is to grow up poor and loss some one you love and then gething frosen for a thousen years :c

fairy: ummm no sorry i was asuly pretty sboiled as a kid but hey thets the life i was born in i cant help it O_o wait you where frosen? why, did you try flirting whit Elsa?

pantom: *face pawn* thet is got to be a wery bad jouk becaus you know the reason why i was frosen... *looks at the first entry agein* wait what was thet whit frued? O_U

fairy: ups thets for later pantom dear dont think apaut it to muts, now back to the story :D

pantom: wait, but... oh ok whatever i dont care enymore D:

chapter .1

waiking up to a new day of lerning and a loude dragon

"Evan... Eeeeevaaaannn" a voise was stretcing out my name in my sleep and i goined "ing... only some more minutes mom" and i grined whit my droling lips thinking thet thet would surly get a stop to the vaining, even though i dont know why my mom would whine at me like thet. i dont think my mom was ever thet wainy thet was more like my brother Utah- my grin went away i had a weard feeling thet something bad were abaut to happen but my mind was teling me to just keep on nabbing. i had always been like thet i alweys trusted my mind over my gut feeling and it wurked mortly. i think it is becose the first time i tryed to go whit the gut feeling my brother had deared me to go into the dark forenst of Elluel and it almost got me killed. my brother had to drag me out of ther whit a speed thet i didnt know he was capeble of, but thets the only thing i remebered before i woke up in my bed the morning after, i was bed riden a weak after and my brother had to work and take care of me at the same time as pubisment it was quite fun but he never let me live it now by giving me some of his work on our farm. it always made me smile thinking apaut it, oh did i mention thet we owe a pig farm near Henesys, ofcourse we have chickens and cows to but mostly pigs. my mind went back into dream land but suddenly someone yeld "Evan!" whit a wery inbatien voise. i yelped and feel a long way down and it hurts like a arrow to the knee from the arcer Athena perce, thouh i dont know how thet feels. i open my eyes to the silling in my room, okey it wasen t thet long i fel but still it felt like it becaus my head was tropping mostllikly from the rude aweikening. whish remaind me who had aweiened me? i looked up over the edsh of my bed ad saw a wery inpationed little lizard whit wings, i rold my eyes wail sighing "Mir, way in the greit embress and goddess name are you waiking me up by yelling... and didnt i say a fiue more minutes" i said with a fowne, i am never thet angry at my dragon friend but somethimes i just have to be ferm still MIr would frown and look at me like i had told him to fly to Nihal desert to fry his head and tail of whis i never have by the i had this thoughts in mind Mir whent whit an abolezedik tone "I am warry sorry master but we need to pargtis my magic... oh and yours of course..." Mir got silent by thet last statement, the reason bing thet my only knowen spell so far as a mage was Teleport whis wasent thet usefull in battle and mentioning it kinda made me feel usless, not a good feeling. "ugh, MIr please could you stop whit the master calling i am yust a farmer boy who happened to be called Evan... do you remeber thet or do i need to knock it in you?" i smiled , Mir knew thet i wasent thet seriuse wen i talked like thet, i coulde be myself whit Mir. because of the backt Mir somehow got what i was feeling even though he may misunderstand my emosions sometimes after all he coulnt read my mind. i showed Mirs soulder jokkingly whish granted me a smile "sorry Evan but wen you gets frustraded like thet i get unsure if its just an minor ennoyense or not" the baiby dragon said and i looked at him undertandebly afterall it wasent long ago the he was born from the egg thet had been down thet edgh on ur farm, i had found him by axidandt waile i was looking for a missing pig. wierd thet the same morning thet had happened a mark thet looked kinda like a dregon apered on the front of my hand, after Mir was born he answered my quetions whit wairy waig answers thet i, Evan had ansvered to he's packt or whatever thet mean. i wasent sure but from thet day they had become friends but not only thet i a normal fam boy had become a knigth of Perion and even meet Grandalf the realy old in the forest who had almost killed me years ago. he had told me the basik skill of teleporting but Mirs magic was more usefull to fight the spawning mosters out there -magic missile- was the name he had called it because it sounded like a missile and becose it tock energy from my inner magic as grandalf had explained all maplers had to his knowlige. i could never forget the day Mir lerned Magic missile, him and i had gone to check on the chikcens because Utah as to mutsh of a scardy cat to do it on his own so he maid me do it whit the useal "i reskued you remember" i could have seid he sent me in there in the first place but it was no use arguing apaut it was there one thing i know it was it was never wery wise to argue, thets not to say i never did thouh, "but you could just run away like the chicken you are if there is enything dangeruse in there, you could probaly run fastrer then cheeta" i greened but it didnt go enywere i still had to do as he said as useal. wail in the hen house it was dark i looked araund the reason why we had to chack was because some chickens had goten stolen and we had to catch whatever who had done it the first thing i remeber seemng was blood on the floor and a bunche of pawprits from it and out and as far as i coud tell the prints was fresh and my mind got thet one correckt because right after thet i heard a sound beaind me and i saw a pack of foxes. it was quite a scary sight, by thet i mean they had blood araund theyr mouth and the looked quite hungey evn thouh they had yust eaten half of the hen house. ny svet was goung down my neck and i gulbet traying to call for Mir but my voice was just a scik thet didnt carry wery far. the foxes who where of the wery big kind of foxes ran and jumped on me but before they could realy tare me to sreds miraculusly mir had come me to rescue and defited them all whit the skill thet he and i alike did not expeckt. we was wkite blowen away by it even Mir who was the one thet had rescued me in the first place, Mir had beem so exaided thet he had desided thet we were gona brcome heroes but i remainded him thet not everyone could or even wanted to be a hero to thet he had seid " fine but we have to juse this power for the graither good right" and as i resbonded " okey i get it we ill just as if some one needs help" why my harms down, i was to tired for this, and after some events we somehow becem a Kight of Perion how thet happened bafled me but it did. i was now stratsing my harmes to the morning sky and tryed to teleport to the roof but i could never asuly teleport thet far, whit a sad look i dryed some lockations i know i could seatch by teleporting somethimes i lost fokuse and ended up teleporting a little avey from the platforme to an emty spase in the air and fell streight down and this time in a pig bath wich wasent wery clean, somethimes there would even be pig dropings in it i cused the Nautilus and hoped for the mushmoms saigh thet the smell was not from to mutch pig pooh.

wow poor evan, lats see what this lead to... i dont know, maiby a naiked cheane what do you think? hope you get what i have writhen O_o enyways if you feel like reviewing then review what you want and if you have a idea of something you want me to wraigte abaut in this story then ill see what i can do but dont ekpect mutch XD

clumsywraighter over and out


End file.
